


La parola di un cavaliere

by Elisa98



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jaime Lannister have child bastards, R Plus L Equals J | Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are Jon Snow's Parents
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa98/pseuds/Elisa98
Summary: Immediately after Robert Baratheon's Rebellion Cersei and Tywin are surprised to learn that Jaime had two bastard children.Years later Lord Tywin lives in Castel Granito with his twin nephews. The old lion struggles to legitimize his grandchildren and make Damon his heir. What the lion cannot imagine is that dark times are approaching and Joanna will have to fight, along with her brother, to survive the game of thrones.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow & Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Sandor Clegane/Original Female Character(s), Sansa Stark & Original Female Character(s), Tommen Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 2





	La parola di un cavaliere

**Author's Note:**

> Non sono ancora del tutto convinta del titolo che ho dato alla ff. L'intro invece mi convince decisamente di più. In ogni caso ho preferito restare sul vago su quanto è passato dalla nascita dei gemelli al Sacco di Approdo del Re. Elia Martell nella mia ff muore per cause naturali, ma sconosciute e questo negli anni ha provocato dubbi e sospetti in Oberyn e Doran Martell. Dopo queste poche righe vi lascio alla lettura del capitolo. Buona lettura e fatemi sapere se il capitolo vi è piaciuto.

  
Il cielo era nuvoloso sopra a Castel Granito. Era ormai l’ora di cena, Tywin Lannister mangiava quasi sempre alla stessa ora assieme ai suoi nipoti, i figli illegittimi di suo figlio maggiore Ser Jaime Lannister.  
Il Lord di Castel Granito era seduto come di consueto a capotavola; i suoi occhi verdi smeraldo caderò su sua nipote: Joanna non assomigliava per niente alla defunta moglie di Tywin dalla quale aveva preso il nome; aveva infatti lunghi capelli neri, ricci che le arrivavano fino alla vita e pelle olivastra. Jaime diceva che assomigliava alla madre, una donna di origini dorniane. Lord Tywin non aveva mai fatto tante domande sulla madre dei nipoti gemelli, gli importava ben poco di lei.  
«Lord Tywin» la voce di suo nipote Damon, gemello di Joanna, lo distolse dai suoi pensieri facendolo voltare verso di lui. Assomigliava parecchio alla sorella, era la sua esatta versione al maschile, proprio come Jaime assomigliava a Cersei. Damon aveva gli stessi capelli neri della sorella sebbene molto più corti, gli stessi occhi scuri e penetranti e la pelle olivastra. Il Leone era dispiaciuto dal fatto che nessuno dei suoi nipoti più grandi assomigliasse a lui o a qualche altro membro della sua famiglia.  
«Damon?» disse fissando interrogativo il ragazzo.  
« Sei riuscito a convincere il re a legittimarci?» chiese impaziente, quello della legittimazione era un argomento che lo toccava in modo particolare. Suo nipote non aveva mai accettato la sua condizione di bastardo, al contrario della sorella alla quale la cosa non pareva toccare più di tanto. Joanna li fissava in silenzio; si portò lentamente il cucchiaio alla bocca assaporando la zuppa che gli era stata servita . La stanza in cui pranzavano era di modeste dimensioni nonostante la tavola fosse riccamente imbandita; erano presenti solo alcuni servitori, pronti ad esaudire ogni loro desiderio; se ne stavano in disparte con la schiena volta al muro e le mani giunte all’altezza dello stomaco.  
«Non ho nessuna novità in merito, ma ti basti sapere che sto facendo pressione su Robert affinché tu e tua sorella diventiate dei Lannister a tutti gli effetti» affermò tranquillamente. Non lo avrebbe mai dato a vedere ma la cosa premeva particolarmente anche a lui: Jaime si era unito anni addietro alla Guardia Reale e credeva che sarebbe rimasto fedele al suo giuramento di non avere figli finché, giunto alla Sala del Trono, poco dopo aver preso Approdo del Re, non lo aveva trovato con in braccio i gemelli. Jaime gli aveva raccontato che erano il frutto di una relazione con una dama di origini dorniane e che quando la donna era rimasta incinta egli aveva nascosto di essere il padre del bambino che doveva nascere, per timore che re Aerys potesse fare del male ai bambini o alla madre. Suo padre gli aveva creduto, ~~e~~ perché non avrebbe dovuto farlo? Quale motivo avrebbe avuto mai di mentirgli?  
«Non smetteremo mai di essere dei bastardi» commentò impassibile Joanna. Damon le lanciò un’occhiataccia, chiaramente infastidito da quello che la sorella aveva detto.  
«Fammi il piacere di tacere Joanna» esclamò astioso. Lei non rispose e abbassò gli occhi concentrandosi sul liquido caldo nel suo piatto. Joanna e Damon non avevano mai condiviso un bel rapporto: Damon sfogava la sua frustrazione sulla gemella incolpandola per qualunque cosa, anche per il maltempo. Tywin Lannister non aveva mai tollerato quel comportamento da parte del nipote, poteva tollerare uno schiaffo dato alla sorella se lei lo meritava, ma spesso la ragazza non faceva nulla per attirare su di sé l'ira del gemello; bastava una parola detta al momento sbagliato per scatenare l'ira di Damon. Tywin faticava a contenere il nipote e spesso si chiedeva cosa avesse fatto di male per meritarsi nipoti come lui e come Joffrey.  
«Ho finito di mangiare posso andare?» disse pochi minuti dopo Joanna.  
Suo nonno la congedò con un gesto della mano, la bruna spostò la sedia all’indietro e si drizzò in piedi, si diresse verso la porta infondo alla stanza ed uscì.  
«Mia sorella è una vera stupida, non sa mai quando è il caso di tacere» commentò Damon scuotendo la testa con aria contrariata. Si portò alle labbra il proprio calice pieno di vino e ne beve un sorso. Se doveva essere del tutto sincero il leone non pensava che Joanna fosse una stupida, era una ragazza dotata di intelligenza oltre che di bellezza, a volte riteneva che fosse solo troppo buona. La nipote era solita recarsi una volta alla settimana dai bambini dell’orfanotrofio della città per portare loro avanzi dei banchetti o qualcosa con cui giocare. Adorava quei piccoli pieni di pulci figli di chissà chi.  
«Può darsi» rispose Tywin bevendo a sua volta un sorso di vino. La verità era che secondo lui Joanna era semplicemente realista: anche se fossero stati legittimati, cosa che il vecchio leone si augurava avvenisse presto, per la gente sarebbero sempre rimasti dei bastardi. Difficilmente avrebbero dimenticato le loro origini.  
Finito di cenare, Tywin si diresse verso la sua stanza, era stata una dura giornata nella quale aveva ricevuto un’inimmaginabile numero di persone che sembravano avere bisogno del suo aiuto. Aveva un gran sonno, ma non sarebbe potuto andare subito a letto poiché prima doveva scrivere alcune lettere. Si fermò quando arrivò davanti alla stanza di sua nipote. Fissò a lungo la porta chiusa, indeciso se bussare o continuare il suo tragitto verso la sua camera da letto. A quell’ora il corridoio era immerso nell’oscurità e le torce attaccate ai muri facevano poco per illuminarlo con le loro fiamme. Bussò alla porta colpendola una volta sola con la mano chiusa a pungo. Sentì dei passi e poi l’uscio si aprì mostrando sua nipote con indossò una vestaglia di colore bianco: i capelli sciolti le ricadevano lungo la schiena e una folta ciocca bruna le ricadeva sul petto.  
«Stavi dormendo?» chiese calmo. Joanna scosse la testa sistemandosi la ciocca dietro l’orecchio per poi farsi da parte per lasciarlo passare. Tywin varcò la soglia della stanza al cui interno si trovava un letto a baldacchino con tende e coperte color rosso cremisi, il colore della loro Casa. La leonessa dai capelli scuri adorava quel colore. Ai piedi del letto c’era un grosso baule con incisa sul coperchio una grossa J e poggiato contro una delle pareti un tavolo con quattro sedie. Un armadio a due ante ed una toeletta completavano l’arredo della stanza mentre una porta e una finestra davano su un piccolo balcone fiorito.  
«Credo che sia ancora presto per andare a dormire» rispose lei sedendosi su una delle sedie del tavolo. Tywin annuì, la ragazza non aveva tutti i torti; si sedette di fronte a lei e posò le mani sulle gambe.  
«Tuo fratello ha un pessimo carattere» notò. Lei scrollò le spalle.  
«Ci sono abituata» rispose, «Damon mi da la colpa per tutto quello che succede o che non gli piace. Se Re Robert non dovesse legittimarci mi darebbe la colpa anche di questo» aggiunse.  
«Questo non accadrà, ormai la vostra legittimazione è cosa fatta» affermò Tywin. Si chiedeva soltanto cosa aspettasse Robert per ufficializzare la cosa; quando tutto sarebbe stato sistemato, quando Damon e Joanna sarebbero stati legittimati, Castel Granito avrebbe avuto finalmente un erede: un DEGNO erede e non un nano deforme come suo figlio minore Tyrion.  
«Io desidero soltanto andarmene il più lontano possibile da mio fratello» disse Joanna. Il Lord di Castel Granito non rispose; sapeva bene che sua nipote si era invaghita di Loras Tyrell dopo averlo incontrato circa un anno fa durante una loro visita ad Approdo del Re. Lo aveva visto giostrare durante un torneo e n’era rimasta folgorata; Ser Loras era un giovane affascinante che piaceva a diverse nobili e avrebbe potuto rivelarsi un buon partito per la ragazza. Quando sarebbe diventata una Lannister, magari avrebbe scritto ai Tyrell per vedere che cosa ne pensavano di quella possibile unione.

**Il giorno dopo**

Il giorno seguente ad Approdo del Re, il cielo era sereno sopra alla capitale e la moglie del re, la regina Cersei, era seduta allo scrittoio nella sua stanza, intenta a scrivere una lettera per suo padre. Lord Tywin ci teneva ad essere regolarmente informato su cosa accadeva nella capitale dei Sette Regni e la figlia e il master Pycelle, che in realtà era fedele ai Lannister e non al re che aveva giurato di servire, lo tenevano periodicamente aggiornato. Cersei stava finendo la lettera parlando di Myrcella. Lord Tywin teneva molto ad essere informato sugli eredi della corona. Qualcuno ad un tratto bussò alla porta e la bionda parlò senza distogliere gli occhi dalla pergamena sul quale stava scrivendo.  
«Avanti» disse. La porta si aprì e ~~il~~ suo fratello gemello entrò nella stanza con indossò l'armatura lucida e il mantello bianco immacolato della Guardia Reale. Legata alla cintura portava la sua fedele spada.  
«Stai scrivendo una lettera indirizzata a nostro padre?» chiese sedendosi sul bordo del letto. Cersei annuì; indossava un magnifico abito di seta dorata quel giorno.  
«Si, lo sai che vuole essere regolarmente informato su quello che succede a corte» rispose continuando a scrivere. Jaime si drizzò in piedi per avvicinarsi alla sorella e poggiarle le mani sulle spalle iniziando a massaggiargliele piano; ma per quanto piacevole, quel massaggio non riuscì a distogliere l'attenzione di Cersei da quello che stava scrivendo, «e dimmi, hai ricevuto qualche lettera di recente da nostro padre? Come stanno i tuoi figli?» chiese freddamente firmando la lettera per poi arrotolarla.  
Jaime levò le mani dalle sue spalle.  
«Stanno bene. Ieri ho ricevuto una lettera di Joanna» rispose dirigendosi verso il letto e sedendosi nuovamente su di esso. Cersei non l’aveva mai perdonato per il suo tradimento: era andato a letto con un’altra donna che gli aveva dato due gemelli; quando le si presentò la possibilità di sposare Robert accettò anche perché spinta dallo scopo di vendicarsi del gemello. Il giorno del matrimonio, nel Grande Settembre, Robert l’era parso un bell’uomo, alto e muscoloso e si era perfino illusa che con il passare del tempo avrebbe potuto incominciare a provare qualcosa per lui, il suo sogno era stato però di breve durata: durante il banchetto Robert bevve molto e quando giunse il momento di consumare il matrimonio era completamente ubriaco. La cosa peggiore fu che, al culmine dell’amplesso, Cersei si sentì sussurrare all’orecchio il nome di Lyanna Stark, la donna per il quale il suo sposo si era ribellato ai Targaryen. Lei era viva e vegeta, calda e nonostante questo lui pensava ad un cadavere, freddo, tumulato lontano, all’interno delle cripte del Nord.  
«E cosa vi ha scritto la vostra adorata Piccola perla?» chiese freddamente drizzandosi in piedi, con la punta delle dita che andarono a sfiorare lo schienale della sedia. Piccola perla era il soprannome che Jaime aveva dato a Joanna. Suo fratello amava i suoi piccoli bastardi, ed era stato uno shock per lei venire a conoscenza della loro esistenza. Jaime aveva nascosto a tutti, lei compresa, che una dama di origini dorniane della corte reale al tempo di Re Aerys II era incinta del suo bastardo, anzi dei suoi bastardi. La madre dei gemelli, Aliandra, l’aveva incontrata una sola volta; era cugina della principessa Elia ed erano piuttosto simili nell’aspetto. Aliandra era la figlia di una nobile dorniana dai particolari occhi viola, e anche se non aveva ereditato la particolarità delle iridi, a parere della leonessa non era lontanamente bella come Elia o come lei. La mente di Cersei tornò indietro nel tempo a diversi anni prima.  
  
**Inizio Flashback**  
  
La Sala del Trono era piena di persone. Re Aerys II Targaryen aveva indetto un banchetto per festeggiare la nascita del principe Aegon: Il primogenito del principe Rhaegar e della principessa Elia e se le voci sulle condizioni di salute della principessa erano vere, probabilmente sarebbe stato il loro ultimo figlio.  
Lord Tywin e i suoi figli avevano avuto l’onore di essere invitati a prendere parte ai festeggiamenti per la nascita dei principe. Jaime era in piedi accanto a Cersei che quel giorno indossava un magnifico abito di seta color rosso cremisi con un’ampia scollatura: il corpetto che le stringeva la vita, le alzava il seno mettendolo ancora più in evidenzia attraverso lo scollo.  
«La principessa Elia pare che non stia bene e non prenderà parte ai festeggiamenti» affermò suo padre, la sua voce appena un sussurro per non far trapelare nulla di quello di cui stavano discutendo.  
«Il principe Rhaegar non avrebbe dovuto sposare una donna di salute così cagionevole» rispose freddamente Cersei. Suo padre le lanciò un’occhiataccia. L’era stata presentata l’opportunità di sposare Rhaegar, ma alla fine il principe aveva fatto ricadere la sua scelta su Elia anche se, a causa della sua salute cagionevole, iniziarono presto a girare voci che la principessa diventasse più debole ad ogni parto e che un’altra gravidanza avrebbe potuto esserle fatale; in molti la ritenevano indegna di aver sposato il futuro re dei Sette Regni, prima fra tutti la leonessa, convinta che lei sarebbe stata una moglie migliore per il drago e non avrebbe avuto nessuna difficoltà a dargli molti altri figli.  
I festeggiamenti per la nascita del principe Aegon promettevano di durare per diverse ore quel giorno. Cersei non era particolarmente di buon umore; si stava annoiando e la giornata era destinata a peggiorare quando, ad un certo punto, vide suo fratello conversare con una nobile dai lunghi capelli neri e ricci. La leonessa era in piedi accanto ad una colonna della sala e Jaime al centro della stanza, ma con pochi passi la donna li raggiunse.  
«Jaime»disse contrariata. La dama si voltò verso di lei e gli occhi verde smeraldo di Cersei incontrarono quelli neri della principessa Aliandra Martell, cugina di Elia. La fanciulla assomigliava alla cugina, aveva i suoi stessi capelli e occhi scuri e condividevano la stessa pelle olivastra, nella mano destra stringeva un calice d’argento.  
«Lady Cersei. Vostro fratello mi ha parlato di voi: mi aveva detto che eravate molto bella, ma devo ammettere che la sua descrizione non vi rende giustizia» esclamò sorridendo. Cersei avrebbe voluto staccarle la testa dal collo e spegnere nell’immediato quel sorriso irritante; era consapevole di aver appena ricevuto un complimento o almeno quello che pareva tale. Sapeva che Aliandra era una giovane gentile e dal carattere simile a quello di Elia, sembrava infatti che le due cugine non si assomigliassero solo nell’aspetto.  
«Grazie» disse con lo stesso tono freddo che aveva usato in precedenza. La bruna non sembrò turbata dal suo atteggiamento scostante.  
  
**Fine Flashback**  
  
Se qualcuno avesse detto a Cersei che un giorno Aliandra sarebbe diventata la madre dei gemelli bastardi di Jaime, probabilmente in quel frangente non si sarebbe trattenuta dallo staccarle la testa dal collo, era stata una fortuna per Aliandra non sopravvivere al Sacco di Approdo del Re, perché altrimenti sarebbe morta per mano sua, uccisa da lei, con le sue stesse mani. Quella piccola sgualdrina dorniana… Suo fratello era arrivato troppo tardi per salvarla, ma purtroppo il suo assassino non aveva finito il lavoro e i gemelli erano ancora vivi. Pare che la donna si fosse chiusa a chiave in una stanza vicino a quella dei figli della cugina: la povera stupida pensava che una porta chiusa a chiave avrebbe potuto fermare Gregor Clegane. L’idiota l’aveva scambiata per Elia, ignaro che la principessa fosse morta poco tempo prima. Ancora oggi, dopo tutti quei anni, si ignoravano le esatte cause della sua morte. Soltanto quando Jaime era arrivato, aveva potuto spiegare alla Montagna il suo errore. Gregor non si era pentito per aver ucciso la donna e del resto sarebbe stato strano il contrario.  
«Il re mi ha chiesto di dirti che più tardi vorrebbe pranzare con te» affermò Jaime distogliendola dai suoi pensieri, dirigendosi verso la porta. Mangiare con suo marito era l'ultima cosa che voleva, desiderava passare meno tempo possibile con lui e il solo pensiero di stare nella stessa stanza in sua compagnia la disgustava.  
«Porta questa lettera Pycelle e digli di spedirla a nostro padre» disse prendendo la lettera che aveva lasciato sullo scrittoio porgendola al gemello.  
«Ci penso io. A più tardi cara sorella» disse andandosene e lasciandola sola. La bionda si voltò verso la finestra guardando le montagne in lontananza. Pensò all’amante del fratello e per un istante nel cielo le parve di vedere il suo volto. Sbatté le palpebre e il viso scomparve, diede le spalle alla finestra: non avrebbe permesso al fantasma di una sgualdrina di tormentarla per il resto della sua vita.  
La regina Cersei più tardi si recò dal marito per pranzare in sua compagnia. Scoprì che suo fratello era uno degli uomini a guardia della camera da letto, pronto ad intervenire se avessero avuto l'impressione che il sovrano fosse stato in pericolo. Entrò nella stanza di suo marito senza salutare le guardie e senza preoccuparsi di bussare. Robert e seduto alla tavola imbandita con in mano un calice sicuramente colmo di vino.  
«Marito» disse accomodandosi alla sua destra. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga mangiare da sola piuttosto che in sua compagnia.  
«Moglie, hai dormito bene?» chiese. Questo interesse nei suoi confronti la sorprese: praticamente se ne fregava di lei, era come se non contasse niente per lui e si ricordava di avere una moglie solo quando voleva rivendicare i suoi diritti coniugali.  
«Bene, grazie e tu?» sicuramente aveva dormito in compagnia di qualche prostituta. Un servo del quale non si era resa conto della presenza si avvicinò e le riempì il calice di vino rosso. «Grazie» disse con disinteresse. L'uomo in silenzio si allontanò.  
«Sarai felice di sapere che presto ho intenzione di legittimare i figli di tuo fratello: Joanna e Damon» annunciò il sovrano. Per poco il vino non le andò di traverso; sapeva che c'era il rischio che lo facesse, ma sperava fervidamente che ciò non accadesse mai. A quanto pare suo padre alla fine era riuscito a convincerlo. La prospettiva che Damon diventasse il Lord di Castel Granito dopo la morte di suo padre le faceva venire il volta stomaco, quel bastardo non era degno di essere chiamato lord come sua sorella non lo era di essere chiamata lady. Bevve un lungo sorso di vino; una parte di lei era fortemente tentata di imprecare ad alta voce contro suo marito, ma lo avrebbe fatto solo dopo, nella sua camera: non intendeva dare la soddisfazione a Robert di farla arrabbiare.  
Qualche minuto dopo quando tornò nelle sue stanze, sbatté la porta con forza: era furiosa con suo marito, Lord Tywin, Jaime e Aliandra. Si avvicinò al tavolo e gettò a terra i calici e la brocca che trovò su di esso; Il vino contenuto nella brocca si rovesciò malamente sul pavimento.  
«Maledetta Aliandra che tua sia maledetta! Tutto questo è colpa tua!» imprecò contro la madre dei gemelli, colei che aveva sedotto suo fratello anni addietro. La odiava tuttora dopo tutto quel tempo, riteneva fosse lei la vera responsabile di tutto questo non Jaime.


End file.
